For many products sold in retail stores, it is desirable to provide a package which at the same time allows a customer to touch the product and clearly shows if the packaging has been opened. In this way it is possible to verify, as an example, that a tool is still unused, and in case where several tools are traditionally packaged together that their number has not been reduced by pilfering. One such case is for sawblades, where an easily opened traditional package would make it possible to remove a few sawblades unnoticeably.
Packages of the desired type are known from Swedish Patent 463,607, which shows a package where before the package can be opened a protective flap has to be torn away which was originally made integral with the remaining parts of the package. This package has the disadvantage that it might be difficult to tear away the protective flap if the package is made from such a resistant material that would be desirable for the continued use of it, and that the flap is so small that it is not clearly noticeable when it is missing.
The present invention concerns a package which will expose elongated products with a certain variation in length and prevent any of them from being removed without this being clearly noticeable, and which can be used as a protective package for the products in connection with their storage and future use.